Gravity Falls Sort of Honest Trailer
by StkAmbln
Summary: So I read the Gravity Falls Honest Trailer made by blevinp, and it made me laughs o much I just had to try to do something like this. We should all do one of these.


This summer...

take a trip...

to Gravity Falls...

Dip: "a sleepy town"

A tiny place with a self explanatory name! And which has space for more buildings than what it seems!

Dip: "In this town anything is possible!"

Molded in the image of Twin Peaks! And filled with the descendants of Springfield!

Stan: "It's a total sham!"

Meet Dipper and Mabel

"It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air."

Who are sent by their folks to the middle of nowhere to spend the last summer of their childhood, including their thirteenth birthday!

"Yay! Grass!"

Meet Maple!

Sorry... Mable!

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

Or was it... uhg anyway, nobody in the internet seems to care about.

"My name is Mabel! It rhymes with table!"

And that's the reason why.

An insane 12 year old ball of energy!

"I am the goddess of destruction!"

Which is also the terror of balls of yarn!

Dip: "Who you are even making this for?"

Meet Dipper!

"Let me start again. My name is Dopper."

A.k.a anxiety wearing shorts!

"I have shorts and determination!"

Also a 12 year old, who sneezes like a female kitten, and gets punched by nine year olds! But who amazingly survives jumping from cliffs and crash landing with a UFO! While hanging in the outside!

Dip: "But, that's crazy!"

A total loser when it comes to girls. Which amazingly again, seems to attract them!

Stan: "The people in this town are literally the dumbest people in the world!"

Enjoy the adventures of these two, who happen to be twins! And also are the exact same image of the creator of the show and his twin sister! So he really didn't do any thinking to come up with the protagonists!

Grenda: "What a rip off!"

Watch as they live weird adventures nobody in town seems to notice.

Stan: "Literally"

And witness how despite showing a thousand ways to make your brother wish you were not related to him...

Mab: "Haha! Blackmail!"

The writers fix the image of sibling relationships on tv kids shows since the very first episode. With just one line!

Dip & Mab: "Pat-Pat!"

And in the process, they make the sibling love fanfiction writers cross the line!

Unicorn: "That is messed up, man."

Sure it is! But what were you expecting from internet!

Dip & Mab: "AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!"

Enjoy hours of a show that apparently becomes immune to censorship as it progresses

Stan: "When there's no cops around, everything is legal!"

And which uses long hiatuses to keep the fandom at its knees!

Dip: "This is amazing! And ethically ambiguous!"

Disney Channel brings you a bold new series, so good that it was stolen by its own sister network, Disney xD;(*v*!

Stan: "Hey! What about work?"

Episode after episode of:

Child labour!

Animal homicide!

Striptease!

Irresponsible science!

Occultism for dummies!

Diverse murder plots!

Teenage vandalism!

Dip: "He-hey, Vandalism!"

And if that isn't enough...

More animal violence!

Children terrorizing!

Drug induced fantasies!

Interspecies relationships!

Church demolishing!

Ways to humiliate yourself!

Illegal baby fighting!

That's right! In this show, kids don't mind to be the criminals!

Dip: "There is something wrong with you!"

Mab: "There is something wrong with both of us!"

And lots, lots, of depressing moments!

Stan: "It's just like my life!" (Mabel hugging her knees, rocking back and forth. Dipper just crying.)

Also, don't forget to resolve every week new mystery! Like, in what friggin year we are?!

Mab: "Well, I guess we'll never know."

And don't let the rating fool you! This show is violent enough to keep you awake at night.

Soos: "Good luck sleeping tonight!" (Dipper lying on his bed, wide awake)

So get on a golf cart, and put on your seat belts! Because you are in for a ride!

Young Stan: "It's the greatest thing I've ever seen!"

Gravity Falls…

Stan: "Well, this is getting weird."

Is not what it seems in the brochure!

Bill: "AHAHAHAHAHAH! It's funny how dumb you are."

...

…

Wendy: "I think I'll go stare at a wall for a while and RETHINK EVERYTHING."


End file.
